


Get into me

by orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite thinks Artemis is full of surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Aphrodite had her eyes on Artemis for a long period of time. There was the fact that Artemis was good looking, but more importantly she took a vow of chastity, which was ridiculous. Poor girl who never knew about pleasure and desire, and Aphrodite thought it was her responsibility to enlighten her to them.  
  
She threw a flirty glance at Artemis. Artemis overlooked her. She tried to brush by her body suggestively. Artemis got away very time. She tried that voice. Artemis had no response to her. It was really frustrating.  
  
At the end it was quite anti-climatic.  
  
"Hey, do you want to make out with me?" Aphrodite asked when she caught a moment that Artemis was alone, finally getting fed up with the situation. It was ridiculous how hard she had to try for teaching this boring girl about sex. That she could get the benefit to taste Artemis' body was just a side benefit. All right, major benefit.  
  
Artemis was silent for awhile. Then she said, "Yes."  
  
Aphrodite winked, for once not sure about her hearing. But then it was too good to miss. "My place?"  
  
"Show me the way."  
  
When they got to Aphrodite's perfect bedroom, Aphrodite quickly got to the business as she was still unsure whether Artemis would change hr mind. She put her lips on Artemis's eyelids, then slowly moving downward to her nose, her face. Artemis's skin was clearly much kissed by the sunshine and the west wind, not unlike Ares, and this comparison just made Aphrodite feel more excited. Would Artemis be as much a warrior as Ares on the bed? She moved to the lips and it was smoother than she expected. She caressed her lips with her tongue until Artemis made an impatient sound. Then their tongues tangled together. It was vigorous as if Artemis had seen it as a hunt that she needed to secure hr prey,  and she was clearly a good hunter. However, while Aphrodite enjoyed being devoured in Artemis' kiss, she had a war to win, and her hands sneaked down to hold and felt Artemis' taut breasts. She played with it, lightly rubbing over the nipple, and tortured the another. Artemis' moan clearly showed that she was doing it right, and Aphrodite smiled internally, mouth moving down to lick and teased the left nipple with her teeth. and stayed so long that Artemis pulled her hair, clearly annoyed at her negligence of the other. Aphrodite pulled her moth off Artemis, appreciating the wet swollen red nipple, and moved on. It was just not done to pander to the bed mate's every need. Otherwise they might get to be weird and thought they were in total control. The contrast just looked so impressive, any way. Ignoring Artemis' sharp glance, Aphrodite moved down Artemis' body, feeling the strength underneath the skin, and bit the inside of the thighs lightly. After she felt Artemis' shivering, she moved to the place that was her final destination. She used her tongue and used every of her technique and felt proud and satisfied when Artemis climaxed under her ministration.  
  
The days after that Aphrodite didn't get to meet Artemis very often - the wild forests and lakes were not good for Aphrodite's sensitive skin. But when she met her Artemis looked so normal, so distant that Aphrodite wondered if she remembered the secret kiss and ouch during the night they shared? Did she touched herself the same way she learnt from Aphrodite? Aphrodite wanted to smile because she was probably the first person to know the supposedly chaste goddess this way, but as she still was interested in Artemis, propriety was probably the rule of the game here. Anyway, Aphrodite was a busy goddess.  
  
A few days later there was still nothing from Artemis. Not a coy smile. Not a flirty glance. Not an indiscreet message. Nothing. It was just mean, Aphrodite thought. Maybe she should do something to remedy this situation. She couldn't let people say that Aphrodite was only good for one night.  
  
So imagine her surprise when she found Artemis kissing her against the wall forcefully. Aphrodite was quick in the affairs of love and desire though, so she decided to enjoy it without asking questions. She wasn't sure when she'd got naked. Artemis's firm hands surveyed her body, finding her sensitive spots and when she stopped, Aphrodite pouted and tries to put her hands on Artemis' skin to get some actions, but Artemis stopped her, ordering in a stern voice not unlike her father, "Hands down."  
  
Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?" Apparently Artemis had an unseen interesting side.  
  
Artemis glared at her. "You should learn to listen to an order."  
  
Aphrodite laughed. Obedience? For a goddess of love? But then Artemis stopped her action and Aphrodite was pragmatic about sex, so she said said, "All right".  
  
Artemis continued and she was really good at getting Aphrodite all hot and bothered. Aphrodite felt Artemis' fully clothed body against her and felt a tinge of excitement feeling the texture of the fabric on her naked skin. Artemis looked all serious and concentrated, which made Aphrodite raise a corner of her mouth. But soon she was pulled into hot desire and forgot her clever remarks when Artemis did that thing with her tongue.  
  
After that, Aphrodite leaned onto the wall and said, "You surly are eager today."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Considering that you seemed to overlook me these days..."  
  
"You didn't ask either."  
  
"So..." Aphrodite said, "Do you want it to be a regular arrangement?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I would have never thought hearing this from you."  
  
"I'm my father's daughter too. I don't turn away from pleasure."  
  
"Good. Next time do give me a prior note. Busy, you know."  
  
"All right. See you next time." Artemis left without giving Aphrodite any time to suggest  taking a bath together. Well, her loss, Aphrodite thought. Nevertheless she was satisfied as more sex with a good partner was always good. She couldn't wait for the next time with Artemis.


End file.
